


Miraculous Love

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is an owl, F/F, F/M, I Had To, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Percy is a sea monster, called Noctua, called Seasastrous, everything, im so lame at creating names, im sorry, the lovesquare, way too less of these in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: Annabeth really wishes this superhero thing would get easier. But with her partner, Percy, her friends, love, new superheroes, and everlasting drama, Annabeth would be surprised if she could keep her sanity. Percy just wants to do what's right. And complicate her life more unknowingly. At least in her opinion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you do when there is no school but you have the urge to procrastinate? Obviously you procrastinate on your fanfics. What do you do when you're bored and want to procrastinate on your fanfics? Well, this is one of the many things I did while procrastinating. I typed up random things into my computer. Hope you enjoy the outcome.

“Pound it!”

Annabeth turned to smile at her partner, Seasastrous. 

His leather hood was askew, and his whole leather outfit was wet and gleaming, like sea monster scales. The triple spiked fins at each of his elbows were dripping with water. But to be honest, with his full sea black suit, the water looked like ink.

He gave her a lopsided smile back, his serpent-like sea green eyes gleaming a bit, contrasting his black mask and dark hood. When did he become so hot? Annabeth shook her head. No, she liked Percy. And besides, it’s not like she had feelings for him, she just thought he was hot. There was nothing wrong in thinking a guy was hot.

Seasastrous grinned at her. “So, Wise Girl, sunset? Our spot?”

She rolled her eyes and grinned back. “Sorry, I’ve got a girls night out tonight.”

He pouted. “That’s what my best friend said and so I have to hang out with the guys. And the guys never shut up about their girlfriends, and then I start feeling all sad and lonely.”

She blinked in surprise. “Your best friend is a girl?”

Seasastrous nodded. “Yeah, she’s amazing. Like, without her my life would be a mess.” 

“Well, then she and I would probably best friends.”

“Yeah,” he breathed. Then he suddenly straightened up. “Speaking of my best friend, I would like to spend some time with her before she leaves. It’s been forever since I’ve actually spent some time with her. Bye Noctua!”

She waved as he batoned(that is now a word in the dictionary) out. His words had reminded her, she almost never spent time with Percy. It was always Akuma, school, homework, and the girls. And Seasastrous. In fact, she spent more time with him, as both Noctua and Annabeth, than she did with Percy.

She headed off in the direction of her dorm. Only to find Percy out on her balcony(Like dorms with balconies, we have the best college!). She groaned. Now she had find a place to detransform. But first….

“Hey, I’ve seen you here before.”

Percy looked up. “Oh, um, yeah. My uh, best friend lives here, so I’m, um, waiting for her.”

Her earrings beeped, two sections back to the normal normal sterling silver. The rest of it was the same brown black of an owl's wings. The diamond was a dull gray so she still had some time left before it turned back to a shing white.

“You should probably be leaving,” he said, pointedly, looking at her earrings.

She sighed. Right, she had leave, only to see him again. But why was Percy so cold to her as Noctua. She knew he had a slight crush on her, but that shouldn’t make him more cold, should it? “Right, I’ll see you later.”

She zipped out her yo-yo and dropped down in a nearby alley. “Feathers off.”

She sighed in relief. All those feathers and pearls in her hair get too heavy sometimes. Never mind the fact the her gray full bodysuit has a collar/scarf made of tan feathers with feather cuffs at her arms. That and her tan and brown owl-like mask that covers the area around her eye get itchy sometimes. Though she supposed Seasastrous got it worse of with black leather, he must be sweating like crazy in that.

“”That was amazing, Annabeth!”

She smiled her kwami, Tawny, who looked like a cartoon gray owl but very real. “Thanks, couldn’t have done it without you.”

Tawny preened. “Well, I did give you a nice Wisdom Key, but you figured out how to use it in no time!”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without ‘Sastrous’s Chaos Chains.”

She peeked around, nobody was looking. She slipped out and casually walked to her dorm room, hoping that she might get to spend some time with Percy today. After all, she did miss him.

——

Percy was absolutely, irrevocably, miraculously in love with his partner. But it always felt strange to talk to her when he was a civilian. Partially because he was in love with her and his mind as pretty much stopped working, and partially because he wanted to know why. Why was she so interested in his civilian form? Also, Percy wanted to seriously stop freaking out and actually talk to her because she probably thought he was some sort of freak. 

He heard the door unlocking. “Hey Annabeth!”

“Percy!” She ran over and gave him a hug. “I miss you!”

“I miss you too.” He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on hers. She used to be two inches taller, but after his growth spurt, well there was no competition. “So… what do you want do before you leave for you girls night?”

Percy could feel her smile.”How about we bake something?”

He groaned. “You know I’m terrible at baking! I can cook perfectly fine, but I can’t bake!”

She pulled away and rolled her eyes. “Says the son of Sally Jackson, the person’s whose cookies can rock the world.”

He shoved at her playfully. “She never taught me how to bake. It’s not my fault she only taught you.”

Annabeth tapped her chin in her I’m-pretending-I’m-thinking-about-it-but-I’m-actually-not-because-I-know-you're-right look. “I guess so. So how about cookies?”

Percy sighed. “The hardest. The things I do for you, Annabeth.”

She laughed and then pushed him toward the kitchen. “We can make a mess if it encourages you, Piper’s the one cleaning the dishes this week.”

Percy grinned. “Well then, what are we waiting for?”

———

Percy had lied to Noctua when he said the only other option he had to that night was hang out with the guys. He also had another option. Stopping crime was that other option. There could be nothing tonight, but at least he could feel free for awhile. Homework, college, and stress would feel a lifetime away.

“Chaos Unleashed.”

His kwami, a tiny dark black sea dragon wailed, “Hey!” before he got sucked into his ring. When he wasn’t transformed, it was a thick silver ring patterned with scales, but when he transformed it turned into the same shimmering sea black as the rest of his suit.

He actually liked his suit a lot, it fit his personality perfectly, but the only problem was the hood. Not that he didn’t like hoods, in fact he owned a lot of hoodies. The problem was he might be recognized if he wore hoodies as a civilian. Which sucked.

But his favorite part of his guise was his baton. Why? It can also turn into a hoverboard, nunchucks, and of course, Chaos Chains. Though to be real, it looked more like nunchucks, not much different from when it turned into actual nunchucks. But whatever his Chaos Chains touched got turned into black dust. Which was wicked.

He looked out Annabeth’s balcony. No one was there so it should be safe to go… Percy vaulted across the street and landed on the opposite rooftop. Ah, much better. He grinned, it was time to see what the night had in store. Hopefully, not much crime. 

———-

Percy had finally gotten to the place he wanted to be at. Market Square. It was just this big square brick floor thing or whatever you call it, that was surrounded by shops and all sides. It was also the place where Annabeth, Piper, Silena, and Hazel would be hanging out tonight. 

Now, most people would think he’s stalking them, but Percy liked to call it checking up on his friends. Right now they were in… his mother’s sweet shop. Of course. His mom was an author, pretty famous one if he does say so himself, but the sweet shop was owned by their family for generations, and his mother loved that sweet shop.

Both Percy and Seasastrous were regular customers, Seasastrous more so, because even though his mother insisted on giving him free candy both ways, when he was Seasastrous he had a better chance of convincing his mom to let him pay. 

Percy jumped of the rooftops. Well, he could always go buy some candy now. There was never a thing called too much candy, unless of course you got sick. But sickness was for the weak. 

———

Annabeth was wishing Piper could go at least five minutes without having to talk about the superhero’s of Athens. Which happened to include her. Any person with a pride loves it when people talk about them, but too much was too much.

Piper ran the Noctua Nightly, a internet blog about her and Seasastrous. Also the place where you can find the most accurate info, the most craziest theories, and the most good quality footage on the superheroes. 

So when Thalia finally voiced out what everyone had been thinking, Annabeth nearly sighed with relief. Reyna and Hazel did. Juniper looked like was going to cry of relief instead. Piper just grunted. “Well, they’re just heroic. And my lifeblood. Like, without them I would just be another nobody journalist.”

Thalia rolled her eyes. “First of all, ouch. Second of all, just because they are heroic, doesn’t mean we have to praise there every action.”

“Ouch. And here I was thinking all of my actions were heroic. I’m pretty sure I fart heroically. I’ve practiced.”

Annabeth turned around. She recognized that voice.

“Seasastrous, please do not disturb the customers.”

All the girls turned to Sally. This time Piper screeched what they were all thinking. “You know him?!?!?!!”

Sally shrugged. “Well, he insists on being a regular. He also insists on paying for what he buys.”

Seasastrous just shrugged while checking out the candy. “I buy at least ten pounds of candy every time I come here. I don’t know much about businesses, but I’m pretty sure you don’t just give ten pounds of candy for free.”

“Which is only a little less than $15 dollars. Your usual is worth $14.39. Which is less than a thirtieth of my income for a day.”

“A thirtieth is a lot M- Ma’am.”

Sally sighed. “If you insist.”

Seasastrous grinned that grin she found slightly creepy (his teeth were slightly pointed), and slightly endearing at the same time. “I do insist.”

That’s the moment Piper decided to shake out of her shock and say, “So, can I have an interview?”

The hero seemed in a mix between confused and exasperated. “Well… um, I don’t really do interviews. That’s Noctua’s thing. Besides, I don’t do… human interaction.”

Annabeth snorted.

“What?”

Piper ignored them both. “I know everyone loves you. All you have to do is answer a few questions. In fact I’ve got them in here somewhere.”

Piper started rummaging through her purse. That girl had everything in there.

Seasastrous looked like a mouse about to be pounded on by a car. “Well… you guys look very busy. You guys were probably having a lot of fun before I came, and I would hate to interrupt whatever you guys were doing.”

Reyna smirked. “Too late for that. Besides, before you came along we were trying to figure how to get Piper to shut up.”

“Ah… doesn’t she have a boyfriend?”

Piper’s eyes turned cold. “Are you implying that my boyfriend has the power to make me be quiet.”

“No, but I don’t think he’d mind if rambled on to him. I’m pretty sure girls get boyfriends for that exact purpose, and it would free your friends.”

Hazel laughed. “You’re right. I don’t think Jason would mind if you droned on and on to him.”

Juniper side hugged Piper at seeing her face. “You know, he really doesn’t mean no harm.” You can hear the honeyed sarcasm miles away. Juniper was considered the little sister of the group, but as sure as hell she can get salty when she wanted to.

‘Sastrous nodded. “I really don’t want to get into a fight with you.” Piper looked like she was about to chuck a spatula at his head when he continued, “Noctua already worries about my health, I’d hate to see how worried she would be after a fight with you.”

Sally reappeared from behind the counter. “If anyone of you start a fight, you are banned from this store for your life.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Seasastrous walked to the counter. Annabeth was glad that he hadn’t paid her any special attention, but I bit frustrated too. She was the one to tell him to pretend that he didn’t know her, so it was stupid. But, it also felt like all those nightly visits meant nothing, even though that was not true. Hopefully. Annabeth really hated emotions some time.

Piper exhaled with her nose. “Ok, now you owe me an interview. Right here. Right now.”

The leather clad hero sighed. “For the sake of candy. Fine. I’ll do the interview. But I’m not answering any questions I don’t want to.”

Piper smiled brightly and held out a hand. “Deal.”

He hesitantly shook it. “Deal.”

Annabeth looked at Reyna and they both laughed. It was almost comical how he was wary around Piper. To be honest, Piper was as harmless as an inexperienced thief without a knife. Okay, that was pretty dangerous, but he had a Miraculous on, it shouldn’t be too hard.

“Guys, I have to go. My sister Rosemary is sick, and Lavender is worried.”

Annabeth smiled kindly at her friend. “It’s okay, if you’re needed you should go. Besides, we’ll be dying of boredom.”

“Hey!”

“Yeah,” Hazel said, “We don’t want Rosie to get worse. We’ll go someplace together later, got it?”

Reyna and Thalia nodded. Piper was scowling, still hurt. Juniper smiled. “Thanks.”

——-

Percy winced when Juniper said that Rosie was still sick. And she was getting worse. Rosie was one of his favorite people, and the 6-year-old was staying indoors, unable to go outside because of her sickness, but Percy felt that staying indoors was killing her, she was child that rarely stepped inside before. There was a way to heal her, of course, but they couldn’t afford it. None of them could. Not even together.

He hoped Juniper got home safe. But right now, the interview. He turned toward Piper who grinned at him. “So, ready for your interview?”

Percy shrugged. “I suppose I could get over with it?”

Piper’s grin was sinister. “Let’s hit it, then. Hazel, take my phone and record us.”

Hazel took her phone and angled the camera to catch both of them. She gave them a thumbs-up. “Ready.”

Piper grinned. “Hey! Welcome back, Noctua Nightly viewers! Today I’ve got a surprise for you! Guess who got an exclusive interview from the one and only Seasastrous! If you guess me, you’re right! Like, who else would get an exclusive interview?”

Percy did a half wave. He really hated cameras while in costume. He tugged his hood lower so nobody could see his eyes. It was still pretty obvious he was the real deal, so ignored the way Piper frowned.

“So today, or tonight, I’m going to ask a few questions that you’ve often asked me about our city hero. I’ve gotten plenty of interviews from our main star, Noctua. But Seasastrous, nobody has interviewed him yet, which is why I’m super excited to be doing this.” Piper eyes shone bright as she did jazz hands.

“So, first question, why are you so secretive?”

Percy grinned a bit. He loved this question. “Well, trust me, if I weren’t secretive, there would be no fun.”

Piper shrugged. “Makes sense. Second question, what’s your favorite color? It’s actually a pretty popular question?”

“Blue. Yeah, I know. Not very exciting. Navy, to be exact.”

“You’re right very disappointing. Next, what’s your favorite part about being a hero?”

Percy shrugged. “Saving people. Helping people, really. What type of question is that?”

Piper sighed. “You know, not all people do good things for good reasons.”

He hissed low and his eyes hardened, though they probably couldn’t see it. The hand with the Miraculous clenched as he said, “I don’t think I would be wearing this Miraculous otherwise.”

Piper sensed the mood and quickly switched directions. “Of course, next question. What is your relationship with Noctua and and what do you think of her?”

Percy’s eyebrows scrunched question. “Is this like a trick question? Because I feel like the answer I give will determine the like, fate of my life as a hero.”

“If you don’t give a satisfactory answer to this question, all of your fans would have your head.”

Percy’s hand instinctively went to tug his hood lower, his claws nearly poking his eye out. “Ouch. That’s just great. Pressure. Okay, so obviously my relationship her is that she’s my partner, and I’d say we’re friends. As for what I think of her, she’s great really. I mean, couldn’t have asked for a better partner. But she’s the type of person who’d pester me about my grades and make sure as study and sh- stuff, so yeah.”

Piper nodded. “Satisfied. Ish. We all though you had a crush on her, so this is honestly a bit surprising.”

Percy rolled his eyes. They thought he had a crush on her. “Trust me, I don’t have a crush on her.” Nope, he was completely in love.

She sighed. “Too bad. I wanted to have a front seat to a superhero romance story.”

Percy grinned. “Well, you can cancel that.”

“Yeah, so do you have anyone special in your mind that’s not our very own Noctua?”

He shook his head. “Nope. As single as a Pringle.”

Piper smiled. “But you must look very handsome as a person, you look charming as a sea monster. You must have quite a few girls after you.”

Percy frowned. “I well… I don’t think I have anybody particularly after me? After my friends, yeah, but me, I don’t think so?”

Piper tilted her head. “Do you have a best friend that can read you like a book?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“And everytime you say something like that, do they say something along the lines of, ‘You oblivious idiot’?”

Percy thought about it. Annabeth did call him that a lot, whether he was Seasastrous or Percy so… “Yeah. I guess. I mean I got called that a lot by all of my friends, so yeah.”

Piper facepalmed. “Oh. My. Gosh. You are kidding me! You’re even worse than I thought.”

“I get that a lot too.”

“I can’t believe this!” Piper turned toward Annabeth. “He’s just like Percy!”

Percy paled. It was never a good thing to be compared to himself, just without his mask. He started fiddling with the hem of his hood.

Thankfully Annabeth saved him. “Yes, but at least Percy feels guilty whenever I say that.”

“True, I’m going to have to edit out the part about Percy. Ok, back to the interview. So, now that I’ve calmed down from this outrage, next question. Would you ever do a special event for your fans?”

Percy shrugged. “Well, I guess I could if they want me to. But I’d rather leave the planning to Noctua. All I can plan is a disaster.”

Piper chuckled. “I can see that. Thank you for the interview, this actually went better than I thought. We really hope you do plan something for your fans, but please leave it to Noctua to the finer details. And thank you for saving Paris. Now turn camera and Seasastrous, Seasastrous smile. And…. cut!”

Hazel ended the video and handed it to Piper. Piper grabbed her camera and squealed. “This is the best thing since my first interview with Noctua!”

Thalia, who had been buying candy said, “Yeah, you ending the interview, finally I might add, has been the best thing since rock candy.”

Percy nodded. “I completely agree with her. Rock candy is great.”

Reyna shrugged, she had been watching silently the whole time. “I’m not so sure about the rock candy, but Piper ending the interview was pretty great. Wasn’t this supposed to be a girls night out? Like no guys at all? Sure, if you invited Noctua I wouldn’t mind, but Seasastrous?”

Before anybody could answer, there was a loud bang. A bang Percy would recognize anywhere. It was an explosion. “Oh no…”

Percy rushed out of the candy store without even glancing back and the girls. It was his job to take care of stuff like this. Percy show himself onto the roofs, hoping nobody had gotten hurt.

——-

Annabeth would’ve recognized that sound anywhere. She’s been in too many Akuma attacks not to. But surrounded by all her friends, she couldn’t escape anywhere to transform. She could feel Tawny nudging her from her purse, but she ignored her kwami.

“We have to go see what that was. It could have been an Akuma attack. I need to get this for my blog!”

Thalia nodded. “I want to check this out. After all, the explosion sounded pretty far away.”

Annabeth paled with realization. “Juniper.”

Everyone’s eyes went wide.

Piper shook her head. “Forget my blog! I need to see if Juni is okay!”

Reyna nodded in agreement. “She’s not answering her phone! Let’s go!”

They all rushed out of the candy store, Annabeth's heart racing a million miles per hour. Juniper had to be okay. If Annabeth could transform, she would’ve. But for now, she had to depend of Seasastrous. Hopefully she could somehow transform at the place of the explosion. Please Seasastrous, she thought, please make sure Juniper is okay while I can’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to be the whole entire battle but it became too long and I had to cut it in half but it might be a while till I update it.

Percy had no idea how he got to Juniper in the end. He was moving so fast, everything was just a blur. He didn’t know if he stayed on the ground or went to the roof tops. All he knew was that somebody might have gotten hurt and he had no idea how long it would take Noctua to arrive.

She had she had a girl’s night out, or something like that, which meant she was surrounded by her friends, which meant it might take her longer to arrive or even realize that there was trouble.

Which meant he was alone for now. He had seen Juniper standing on the ground terrified, quaking with fear. He didn’t bother with manners, he just swooped down there (he had no idea how he got on his hoverboard), got Juniper and carefully set her on the rooftops.

“It’s- it’s a…” Juniper took a few deep breaths, “it’s a plant monster of the sorts. Called itself… it called itself a… a Plantasaurus. Plantasaurus. A Plantasaurus.” Juniper nodded at what seemed as her marvelous coherency.

Percy nodded. “Thanks. Do you know the direction it went in?”

Juniper looked to the right with an expression of disbelief. He turned to the right. “Ahh. Right.”

Percy could clearly see the path it took. Unlike most Akumas, it didn’t destroy buildings, but it rather left a trail of green slime that covered the whole road (both sides) and was definitely a few feet thick.

He turned back toward Juniper. “Well, you have a sister to get back to don’t you?”

Juniper nodded, looking surprised that he remembered. “Yeah.”

He nodded and stuck a hand out. “May I?”

She nodded, eyes wide. He helped her onto his hoverboard so that this time she was actually able to stand on it. Before, when he carried her, it was more him supporting her whole weight, her feet didn’t touch the board at all. Now it was more over that they were both riding it together. It was a both of a tight squeeze but if they stood about half an inch away from each other, it worked.

At least until the hoverboard started moving. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her steady. “Careful, you nearly fell.”

Juniper nodded nervously. “Sorry, I’ve always been afraid of falling.”

He smiled kindly at that. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

She smiles. “Thank you, you remind me of a friend.”

Percy smiled, trying not to show any of his nervousness. “I’ll take it as a compliment then.”

She nodded. “You should, Percy is a great friend. You’d probably be best friends if you met.”

Percy just smiled as they landed. Usually he’d stop the hoverboard a few feet above the ground, but because he had Juniper with him, he stopped when they were completely on the ground.

He walked off and then helped her off. “You good?”

Juniper nodded. “Thank you very much.”

“No proble-” Percy could say he was considerably surprised when Juniper hugged him, but he wasn’t too shock not to hug her back. “You sure you good?”

Juniper pulled back smiling and shook her head. “I’m fine. I’m glad that out of all the people could’ve been chosen to be a hero, it was you.”

He blinked. “That’s like the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome. Now go defeat the Plantasaurus.” He punched his arm awkwardly. “I’m sorry! Was that ok? I’m really bad at being-”

Percy laughed. “Nah, that’s fine. Nice meeting you.”

He stepped back onto his hoverboard and saluted her. “I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you here. I would say I’d love to see you again, but I hope we never meet in a scenario like this.”

Juniper smiled one last time before Percy rose to the air. He had a Plantasaurus to defeat.

——

When they finally made it to the where the explosion happened, Juniper was shaking her head and smiling. Annabeth frowned. “Juniper? Are you okay?”

Juniper turned to them with a smile. “Yes! Absolutely! I think… it was like really embarrassing.” She flushed pink.

Everyone grinned once they realized that she was safe. Reyna and Thalia shook their heads smiling. “Thank god, I was worried.”

Thalia nodded. “Same.”

Rachel smiled. “Glad you’re safe. Also, Thalia, Reyna, I realized while we were running her, but we completely forgot about-“

“Cabin inspection!!” Both girls screamed at the same time. “We have to go like now!!”

Reyna, Thalia, and Rachel went to an all-girls college near hers, and constantly freaked out about cabin inspections, which to them, is ‘Satan’s curse against us’. To be honest, the rules were pretty strict and demanding. 

The three girls were out of sight before you could say, ‘Satan’s curse’. Piper looked around. “I guess it’s just us three.”

Juniper smiled sheepishly. “Actually… I have to go…”

Annabeth nodded. “Right, I’ll walk you there.”

Piper shrugged. “I’ll be here for the action. Annabeth, if you want to join me later, you can.”

Annabeth nodded. “Of course.” She’ll be joining Piper, Alright, just not in the way Piper thought she might. 

She went over to Juniper. She wants to say that she was walking her home because of the goodness in her heart, and if it were any other situation, she would be. But it would also be easier to escape if she walked Juniper home. If she stayed with Piper, making up an excuse would be harder.

Juniper didn’t live very far, all Annabeth had to do was walk her over and then transform. A piece of cake. Of course it would take more time than Annabeth was comfortable risking, but it was better than nothing. Hopefully Seasastrous can hold the fort solo. 

——-

Percy absolutely hated Akumas that couldn’t physically be bound. Like a big green slime stegosaurus that kept turning people into plants. Turned you into your soul plant or something. Now the streets were looking like an extension of the botanical gardens.

One thing he learned his that Plantasaurus only growers bigger and more slimey when he touches water. And there was a lake about a mile away and a river five blocks away. You can pity him know.

Another thing he learned is that the monster grows smaller the more it moves because it leaves a bunch a slime. He also learned that the Akuma was inside the monster, acting like a heart. Ironically it was a watering can.

At first Percy had tried to reach for the Akuma, but that was definitely more difficult than it sounded. He would have used Chaos Chains, but he doesn’t know if the slime is something the Akuma is producing or the person themselves. He didn’t want to hurt the person by accident even though he knew Noctua would be able to heal them, but just in case.

Right now, he was making the slime monster move as much as possible, while also making sure it didn’t touch water. Percy had made the mistake of taking Plantasaurus on a walk to the park, and it had headed straight toward the water fountain. The poor fountain had been sucked dry by the time he distracted it enough to leave.

For fact, Noctua was running a bit late. By now she should have at least noticed that there was an Akuma attack. He’d been herding everywhere. She was probably just stuck in some sort of situation, he thought, no need to worry. Yet of course he was worried.

He looked at Plantasaurus who was happily turning innocent civilians into their soul plants. Percy sighed. Time to attack. “Chaos hoverboard deactivate. Chaos nunchucks activate.”

Percy had done a lot of weird things, especially since he became Seasastrous, but never had he ever whacked slime out of a slime monster with nunchucks. He supposed there was a first time for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juniper is safe. So we have what matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody please tell me I'm still sane. Oh, and give me a kudo if you're feeling generous.


End file.
